Hogwarts House
by Sybil Hudson
Summary: Since the sorting hat had trouble picking which house Harry belong in the best...it did the next best thing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please people be nice. This is my first time using fanfiction so I'm still getting use to things. Any messages sent to me will have to wait when I get use to this website. With that being said I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

Privet Drive was a normal neighborhood with its fancy business cars and sophisticated people with proper clean homes. Anything out of place and the neighboring women will gossip and spread rumors faster than their perfect drying nail polish. One particular house, number 4, house the biggest, snobbish and rudest people of all Privet Drive. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley love everything normal; and anything abnormal was quick to be ignored and unwanted. The Dursleys, however, had a secret.

Ten year old Harry Potter has lived with the Dursley for ten miserable years. His parents died in a drunk car accident and he was placed with the only living relatives to take him in. Harry was the Dursley worse nightmare. Anything abnormal happening and Harry is quick to be blamed.

Harry has dreamed for a way to escape the hell that is the Dursley, but he never dreamed that it would actually happen.

 **That's it! I can't believe I wrote my first chapter. I'm quite proud of myself. Updates will probably be random but I hope not. I am in college so school work come first, we'll see.**

 **Love,**

 **Sybil Hudson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the second chapter! I love doing this : D**

 **I made sure to make everything as canon as possible because I don't want to divert until Harry gets to Hogwarts… so I might skip a few things like Hagrid giving Dudley his pig tail. That being said if I make a mistake please tell me, but no flames please**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**

"blah"-talking

'blah'-thinking

 _Blah-parsletongue_

Harry was feeling overjoyed. It was his cousin Dudley's birthday and while this was never a cause for celebration for Harry, he couldn't help but feel happiness for his first trip to the zoo. Harry enjoyed looking at the gorillas; they reminded him of Dudley, who was a fat, blond version of them.

Harry knew that it was too good to last. Inside the reptile house there were snakes of all different sizes. Dudley, being Dudley, found the biggest and deadliest snake and began to pound on the glass. Harry felt irritated that Dudley couldn't leave the snake alone. 'just like me' thought Harry. Harry walked to the glass and calmly observed the sleeping reptile. It was a beautiful snake with black scales that shined in the lights. " _You're really pretty" said Harry._ The snake slowly lifts its head and gave Harry a wink. _"thanksss"_ the snake replied _._

Harry couldn't believe that the snake actually answered. _"you can talk!, that's so cool"._ The snake chuckled _, "yes I can speak, but it is really you that can speak my language"._ Before Harry could ask what that meant Dudley came waddling out of nowhere. "MUM, DAD COME LOOK AT THE SNAKE" pushing Harry hard in his ribs and on the ground caused Harry to glare at his cousin. Then Dudley screams and leaps back from the glass; or at least what use to be the glass. The snake slowly uncurls itself and slithers away out the door. Harry couldn't help but find the whole situation humorous. Unfortunately his uncle Vernon didn't. Vernon Dursley was a big man and took no nonsense that he believed that his nephew loves to cause. As soon as the family was safe in the privacy of their home, he began to show just how displeased he was with Harry.

Harry silently cried to himself. He knew that if his uncle heard him, that it will only be worse for him. _"shhh child there is no need to cry"._ Harry stopped crying at the sweet, kind words _. "who's there"?_ asks Harry _._ The snake from the zoo reveals himself from the ceiling. _"hello sweet child"_

" _you're that snake from today_ " said Harry. _"yes and I wanted to thank you for freeing me". "it's ok, you don't need to thank me I'm glad I was able to help"._ The snake looked at the child and noticed how sad and lonely the boy was _. "as repayment for freeing me I decided that I will stay here and be your familiar"_ said the snake. Harry looked at the snake quickly _. "what!, why would you want to stay with me"? "I think that you will be a great friend",_ said the snake _"and it will be great fun"_

Harry looked at the snake disbelieving; but slowly a smile appeared on the child's face. _"I'm Harry what's your name" "you, little snake may call me Nightshade"_

 **So I did change it slightly…but it'll be ok. Let me know what you guys think I'll love to hear from you guys…I felt I was a little more confident this time but there is absolutely room for improvement. Thank you guys for reading**

 **Love,**

 **Sybil Hudson**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people I'm back ;)**

 **Thank you sooo much for reading…I hope I can continue keeping everyone interests.**

 **Being said I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

 _Blah-parsletongue_

Harry sat quietly in his train compartment thinking how drastically his life changed. He thought back to his birthday and how he always felt unhappy on that day; though having a ten foot giant bust through the door and then be told you were a wizard was a nice way to change things up. Harry chuckled remembering the memory of Hagrid giving Dudley a pig's tail. 'what's going to happen now' thought Harry. He saw how people reacted to him in the Leaky Cauldron and Harry felt that they seem to be expecting something of him. The thought was daunting to the eleven year old. He was always told that no matter what he would never amount to much in life. So to see a crowd of people actually cry with happiness at the sight of him scared Harry. 'well this is going to be different' thought Harry. He was determine to make a new start in Hogwarts.

" _little snake you should eat something"_

Nightshade slithers out from under Harry's clothes where he had wrapped around to hide. _"I will",_ said Harry _"I think there is a food cart that goes around it should be here soon."_

Nightshade nodded happy with the answer. _"what have you been thinking about little snake, I smell determination off of you"_ said Nightshade with an air of amusement. Harry blushed _"I was thinking that I didn't want to be the same Harry from before. I want to change"_

Nightshade flicked his tongue gently on Harry's cheek _"I think you can do it little snake"_

Harry smiled at Nightshade and was about to thank him when a knock on the door distracted him. "come in" said Harry

A tall red hair boy walked in "hi I'm Ron can I sit here everywhere else is full"?

"sure, I'm Harry". The next ten minutes were spent awkwardly as neither one knew what to say to the other. "so what house are you hoping to get into?" asks Ron

"um I'm not really sure, I think whatever one will be fine" said Harry. Despite hearing from Hagrid that Slytherian House wasn't a house to be desired Harry would judge from his own observation. Ron looked alarmed at that "I hope that doesn't include the Slytherian house"?

"what's wrong with being in Slytherian."? asks Harry. "that house has only ever brought out evil, dark wizards", said Ron "trust me you're better off having nothing to do with that place"

Harry looked at Ron in confusion. "it's just a house I doubt the students there are evil; they are students just like you and me."

Ron shook his head in denial "no I'm telling you Harry they are bad news, look at You-Know-Who he was the worst dark wizard alive and most of his followers were from Slytherian."

"you can't blame a whole group of people because of one person and I think it's best not to judge a person base off on where they are sorted" said Harry.

"whatever I still don't trust them" said Ron after not being able to come up with an argument.

After that the conversation turned more joyful as Ron attempted to turn his pet rat Scabbers yellow; however Ron's mood turned sour when a girl named Hermione Granger slightly mocked him at his failed attempt at the spell and a boy named Draco Malfoy made fun of his family and monetary stasis. Harry tried to be a peacemaker between the two boys, but they were content with hating each other. The Malfoy boy left leaving Harry with the parting words that Harry should chose his friends and allies carefully.

While that didn't endear Harry to becoming the boy's friend, he was willing to try and see that the Malfoy boy could be nicer with time. "see what I mean about Slytherian" said Ron

"he was our age, how do you know he is a Slytherian"? asks Harry. "the Malfoys have been Slytherians for centuries, just like Weaslys have been Gryffindors. What's your surname by the way"? asks Ron

Harry was saved from answering by a woman speaking throughout the train saying to leave their luggage where it is. There was a rush out the door to get outside. Harry felt a rush of excitement. 'this is it' thought Harry. "first years this way" came the familiar voice of Hagrid.

Harry got into the boat with Ron and two other boys. When everyone was in a boat Hagrid pushed them forward. The two other boys sharing the boat with Harry introduced themselves as Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillian. The four boys talk about how excited they were when the boats turned around the bend. "Ohhhhh!" was the response of everyone. In front of them was a magnificent castle. Lights dancing across the fields and the air of magic coming off the building made the castle seem to come out of a fairy tale.

Stepping off the boat Hagrid led the excited eleven year olds to the front steps. A strict old woman answered the door and led them to a side door away from the chatter coming from the grand doors to there right.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall. You students will soon be lead into the Great Hall and be sorted into your respected houses. Your house is to be like your family. Points will be rewarded for achievements, while any rule breaking will lose you points. In a moment you will be brought into the Hall, I would take the time to freshen yourselves up". The professor then walked out.

The excitement Harry felt before was quickly turning into nervousness. 'what if I don't get a house' thought Harry. The thought was horrifying to him. All to soon Professor Mcgonagall came back and had them form a line in front of the Great Hall doors. Harry stood between a sandy hair boy and with Ron behind him.

With a push the Great Hall door opens.

 **This is my longest chapter so far…I hope you guys like it. I know Ron might seem OOC but when I was writing it just seem to flow out like that.**

 **I wanted to explain the story just a little. This is a Unity fic. I'm a big person on unity, companionship, etc… so there won't be bashings of characters excessively. There are certain characters like Ron and Draco that grew up thinking that certain people are either evil or of lesser importance than others. So sometimes you can't really blame them because that's all they have known. I want the characters to grow throughout the series so that their own opinions can come out or to just mature gracefully.**

 **With that being said I have tons of ideas in my head for stories. And not just for Harry Potter, other series and whatever as well. And they all have some form of companionship in them, but that doesn't mean I don't like a good Dark harry fic cause I've read a few and they're really good sometimes. Well please leave a review I love to hear what you think.**

 **Love,**

 **Sybil Hudson**

 **P.S someone is going to be sorted with Harry but it won't be obvious who it is : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people I'm back! And I'm just going to jump right in…so I hope you all enjoy.**

It was beautiful. There were no other words to describe the Great Hall. Thousands of candles, lit, floating above the students. The ceiling showing the night sky closely resembling outside. There were four, long tables filled with students, while the table on the dais housed the staff.

Professor Mcgonagall led the eleven year olds towards the small stage in front of the whole school. There she placed a stool and an old, worn hat on top.

The brim of the Sorting Hat opened like a mouth and [ **Sorting Hat song from book 1]**

The Hall burst into applause. Harry felt a little relief that all he had to do was wear a hat, but the feeling that he didn't belong in any of the houses was returning with full force.

"When your name is called please come up and put the Sorting Hat on", said Professor Mcgonagall "Hannah Abbot"

Harry watched his fellow students be sorted with extreme nervousness. He sees Hermione Granger sorted into Gryffindor, while Draco Malfoy be sorted into Slytherian.

Finally "Harry Potter". Whispers flittered around the Great Hall as people tried to get a good look at their savior.

Harry swallowed and walked up to the ancient hat and placed it on his head.

"Hmmm now this is interesting. You are intelligent but held yourself back because of pressure…you have a thirst for knowledge that is good…you are ambitious…there is want to prove yourself…you will not however, let your ambition cloud your loyalty to a friend…also you would do what is right rather than what is easy…I can see great changes happening with you Mr. Potter", the hat chuckled "do not worry I will give you some help… HOGWARTS"

The Hall was silent. No one knew what to say to each other, however the silence was broken when a table appeared between the Ravenclaw table and the Hufflepuff table.

Professor Mcgonagall regained her composure "you may go sit Mr. Potter"

Harry got up and sat down at the new table. He felt the eyes of everybody in the room on him. 'Great', thought Harry 'I had to do something different on the first day'.

The sorting went on as normal until they reached "Dean Thomas"

A tall black boy walked up and put the hat on. Five minutes passed before the hat shouts "HOGWARTS". Harry quickly looked up to see the shocked expressions on the teachers' faces and on Dean's face. Dean got up and made his way to sit next to the seat that expanded next to Harry. The boys exchange small smiles before looking to see the rest of the sorting. The stares were getting less until the name reached "Lisa Turpin". A small, blond girl walked to the hat and it took a minute before it shouts "HOGWARTS".

Lisa made her way to the seat that conjured in front of the two boys. The three looked at each other when Lisa said "I hope we get another girl, I'll be lonely with just you two". The three chuckled and watched "Lily Underwood" was called. The teachers didn't know if they should be surprised or not when the hat shouted "HOGWARTS". Lily calmly walked to the table and introduced herself. "Well I was kidding when I said I hope we get another girl, but I will give thanks anyway" said Lisa.

They laughed and watch Ron Weasley be sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini be sorted into Slytherian.

After the Headmaster's odd words everyone begins eating. "Looks like we made a show of things" said Lily.

"Well it's not like it's our fault, the hat picks we just go where the hat tells us to" said Dean.

"Somehow that might not be how people will see it" said Lisa.

"Well we might as well make the best of it", said Harry "are all of your families wizards"?

Dean is the only wizard while his family are muggles. He doesn't know his real father since he left before Dean was born. Lisa has two muggle-born parents, while Lily has a pure-blood mother and a muggle father.

The meal went on into desserts with all sorts of arrangement of sweets.

Meanwhile at the staff table. "Albus have you ever heard of Hogwarts having its own house"? asked Professor Mcgonagall. The elderly wizard strokes is beard and appeared thoughtful. "No I have never heard of it", said Professor Dumbledore "however that does not mean it never existed before. I believe a meeting should be held after dinner to decide a few things about this new house". The teachers all nodded their consent and continued on with their meal and conversation, but still stealing glances at the four students.

The Headmaster stands after the tables are cleared and clears his throat. "Now that we are well fed and watered I have a few announcements to make. First the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all the years". His eyes twinkling in the red headed twins directions. "and any joke products are prohibited. Anyone who would like to see the list may go to Mr. Filch's office. Also the corridor on the third floor is of now restricted unless anyone would like to die a painful death. Now to welcome the new house to Hogwarts. I am sure we will treat them with the same courtesy as you do to the other houses. Also if the four of you would be kind to stay after"

The four new students blushed at all the looks they were getting and nodded their heads.

"now let us leave with a song"

After the red haired twins finished their funeral march all students left to go to their respected common rooms.

The four kids walked up to the teachers' table and stood there uncomfortable under the teachers' stares. "Well why don't we take this in my office" said Professor Dumbledore. The group make their way to a stone gargoyle. "Lemon drop" said Dumbledore.

The statue sprang to life and revealed a staircase like that spun to a bronze door.

Everyone filed into the office and sat in the chairs conjured. The four children were wide eyed at the unique looking office.

"Well since this is a surprise for all of us why not ask what started this all" said Dumbledore. He placed the Sorting Hat on the ornate desk and asks "well what is the house of Hogwarts for"?

The hat chuckled at the intense attention he was getting. "Just what it sounds like. These four show traits that encompass all the houses. My job is to place students in their respected house. To place one of these four in one of the houses would be a lie and not helpful to them."

"I see. Is there anything we should know about this house"? asked Dumbledore

"Treat them like you would with any other house", says the hat. "also there is no set dorm so just give them any corridors." With that the hat fell silent.

"yes well", said Dumbledore "now we must give pick a head of house. Any volunteers"?

The teachers all looked at each when the astronomy professor stepped up. "I'll do it Headmaster"

"Ah! Excellent Professor Sinistra. Why don't you show these four to the guest rooms until a dorm can be made, they must be exhausted"

Professor Sinistra gathered the four children and led them out.

They walked in silence until they reached a door on the second floor. Opening it Sinistra says "this is where you will sleep until the headmaster can come up with a dorm for you four. Now as you heard I volunteered to be your head of house. What that means is any problem you four have can be brought to me and I will help you in any way I can. I'm also available to just talk any time so don't be afraid to come to me. This might be confusing since this has never happen before but trust me when I say that Hogwarts will feel like a second home. Bedrooms are through that door, one for the boys and one for the girls. Have a good night."

Saying good night the four tired kids changed and got into bed. After a surprising evening a night sleep sounded great to them all. Harry felt Nightshade curl under the sheets next to him. With a small smile Harry drifted off. That night Harry had a weird dream. It was foggy but there seem to be four people standing in the distance. Trying to get closer Harry felt that the harder he tried the farther they got. Harry then heard a small voice.

"not yet young one ,but soon"

Harry woke up and tried to remember what it was that he was dreaming about but he couldn't remember. Feeling tired Harry rolled over and went back to sleep. However he wasn't the only one to wake up.

 **So the way the tables are seat up is from left to right the order is Slytherian, Ravenclaw, the new House of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor…so about who I picked to be in the house with Harry…I picked Lisa Turpin and Dean Thomas to be in the house with Harry because we know next to nothing about them. Lisa in the original story is in Harry's year and in Ravenclaw, while we know a little more about Dean but since he's not really a part of the original story line that much I can play a little more on how he behaves or acts. Now Lily is my OC only because I didn't know who else to add to the house to make it in even numbers. So I asked my sister and she gave me the name Lily Underwood…named after our dog Lily. I didn't even realize that the name Lily means a lot to some people *cough* Snape *cough* so it will be interesting to see what Snape thinks lol…also this story is going to pan over the 7 years so spoilers more people are going to be sorted into the house of Hogwarts. However only 4 will be sorted in there…..so I decided why not let people decide who goes in. it could be an existing character or an OC. If it is an OC then this is what is required**

 **Name**

 **Appearance**

 **What sticks out the most about them**

 **Status (pure-blood, half-blood, etc)**

 **Creature (optional)**

 **And anything else you would like to add cause I can't come up with anything please add it…please PM me with your choices…and it doesn't matter the amount you send either…if you have an idea with two characters…that's fine but if I don't get enough I'll start making them up, which is fine too…either way I hope you guys have fun with this…**

 **Love,**

 **Sybil Hudson**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up feeling refreshed. The four Hogwarts students got dressed and made their way to breakfast.

"Looks like we are still being stared at" said Lily.

"Again" continued Lisa with a scowled. The four looked around and saw even the teachers were still stealing glances at their table.

"When class's start it'll blow over everyone will be too busy with their classes" said Harry.

Conversation was put on hold by the sight of hundreds of owls flying in through the ceiling. Muggle borns and muggle raised half-bloods stared in awe at the sight. Harry perked up when he saw his familiar white owl flying towards him. Hedwig nipped him with affection and ate some bacon from his plate.

"That's some owl Harry, really pretty" said Lily.

"Thanks her name is Hedwig, she's really loyal" said Harry.

"Wish I had a familiar, it be cool" said Lisa. Harry blushes and says "well I have a pet snake also".

The three looked at Harry in surprised. "I thought we are only allowed a cat, toad, and owl?" said Dean

"Yea I read that too, but Nightshade is a friend of mind and I couldn't leave him home with my aunt and uncle" said Harry.

"I saw a kid with a rat and another with a spider", said Lisa "and if they ask you can say he's mine"

"Thanks Lisa" said Harry feeling grateful. The four cheerfully ate their breakfast and talked about their upcoming classes. Professor Sinistra finished her breakfast and made her way to the four students she was now responsible for.

"Good morning children I hope you all slept well. Here are your schedules, since there are only four of you, your classes will always be with the other houses. Here you go and if you have any questions please come and fine me. You know you have today to find your way around the castle and your classes. Have fun."

The children thanked her and looked over their schedules.

 _Breakfast: 7:00-8:00_

 _Lunch 12:00-1:00_

 _Dinner 6:00-7:00_

 _Curfew for first year is 8:00_

 _Monday_

 _Herbology 8:10-10:00 (Hufflepuffs)_

 _Free period 10:05-12:00_

 _Transfiguration 1:10-3:00(Slytherian)_

 _Tuesday_

 _Defense against the Dark Arts 8:10-10:00 (Ravenclaw)_

 _Herbology 10:05-12:00(Hufflepuffs)_

 _Free period 1:10-3:00_

 _Wednesday_

 _Herbology 8:10-10:00 (Hufflepuffs)_

 _Astronomy at Midnight (All houses)_

 _Thursday_

 _Charms 8:10-10:00(Ravenclaw)_

 _Free period 10:05-12:00_

 _Transfiguration 1:10-3:00(Slytherian)_

 _Flying 3:30 (All Houses)_

 _Friday_

 _Potions 8:10-12:00 (Gryffindor)_

 _History of Magic1:10-3:00(Gryffindor)_

"This doesn't look that bad" said Lily

"Yea we only have two classes to worry about on tomorrow," said Dean "I'm worried about getting lost though. This place is huge."

"Professor Sinistra said we have today to explore and find our classes. Maybe we should make a map while we walk"? Said Harry

Nodding in agreement the four finished breakfast and went off exploring.

Harry felt uncomfortable. He is walking trying to concentrate on the routes to classes but he can feel the stares coming from everyone walking passed him. Some would even double back and try to peer at his forehead. It was a relief when Lisa had said that they should take a lunch break outside. They gathered food and sat under an oak tree facing the lake.

"That was rude of people", said Lily "couldn't they see they were making Harry uncomfortable"?

"People care more about their curiosity than other peoples' feeling" said Lisa

"You're not curious"? Asked Harry quietly

"Of course I am, we all are", said Lisa with Dean and Lily nodding their heads in agreement. "But I do know common courtesy and asking questions about a painful time is not right. Plus there are only four of us in this house, we have to stick together".

Feeling better Harry happily chatted about other things with his four new friends.

Getting to the Great Hall for dinner the four were stopped by Sinistra at the door.

"Hello there I hope you four had found your classes for tomorrow. I just want you to know that your dorm has been made and your stuff has been taken there. After dinner I will escort you four there."

The four sat down and chatted with wonder at what their dorm is going to look like. After dinner the four waited by the door for their head of house.

Professor Sinistra smiled at the excited children and started leading them up the main staircase. The five made it to the third floor when Sinistra stopped in front of a portrait with different star consolations.

"Here we are children. This will be your home for the next seven years. Now to gain access to the dorm you must trace the star consolation with your wand. Now the consolation will change each week so you will do well to remember. Now let us proceed inside."

She traced one of the consolation and the portrait swung inside to reveal a doorway. Entering, the four children looked around amazed. The walls were a deep purple while the floors were carpeted with a pleasant beige color. There was a fireplace in the center wall with comfy cream color couches around it. A notice board stood on one wall with bookcases on either side. In the center was a table big enough for the four to do any work on. Towards the opposite side of the notice board were stairs that lead upwards. Sinistra let the children look around the common room but then ushered them up the stairs.

"Now these are your bedrooms. The right door are the boys and the girls to your left. Now there is one bathroom in each room which you will share with your roommate. The downstairs area is where you can spend your evenings after curfew and do homework and what not. I hope you all like your new home. I will leave you to settle your things in your new room. Good night".

Leaving the children alone, the four excitedly went to go examine their bedrooms. Harry and Dean walked in to see the same purple walls and beige carpet floor. Two four poster beds with dark purple curtains sat on the center wall. Next to each bed stood a wardrobe with their respected trunks on a bed. There were also two desks under each of the windows and to the left of them was another door that Harry assumed to be the bathroom.

"Hmm, your room is the same as ours" said Lisa

"Are you supposed to be in here in the boys room" asked Dean

"Oh who's going to tell" said Lisa with Lily and Harry chuckling in the back ground.

"What do you think? I'm impressed" said Lily

"Me too, those beds look super comfy" said Harry. Running up to the one with his trunk, Harry jumped and landed with a soft thump. Laughing at his antics, the other three all jumped after him and landed in a tangle heap on top of Harry. Laughing and joking the four stayed up talking till they couldn't keep their eyes open. They got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Harry is looking around but all he sees is fog. There are four people in front of him but the more he tried to go near them and see who it is, pressure forced Harry back and made it a struggle to keep his eyes open.

Harry woke up to Nightshade hitting him with his tail. _"Little snake must get up for feeding"_

Groaning Harry looked at the clock to see it was almost time to go eat breakfast. He looked to see Dean also just wake up with a peculiar expression.

"You ok Dean"? Asked Harry

"Yea I just had a weird dream" said Dean. Shaking his head putting his dream to the side Dean beat Harry to the bathroom.

After finishing getting ready the two boys meet the girls in the common room and proceed to breakfast.

"Today won't be so bad we only have two classes" said Lily

"Yea and we get a free period" said Harry

The four cheerily ate their breakfast ignoring the stares from the other students. They made their way to the greenhouses where the Hufflepuffs were already waiting. A dumpy grey haired woman was standing by pots and introduced herself as Professor Sprout. Harry enjoyed his first lesson and some of the Hufflepuffs were nice enough to introduce themselves. There was Ernie Macmillian, who Harry already meet, but also Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They all had a good time examining the different compost in each pot.

They all gathered their things and made their way to the castle.

"So what should we do till Transfiguration" asks Dean.

"How about we go the library" said Harry.

The four sat at a table secluded in the corner of the library with their Transfiguration books out.

"Transfiguration sounds so cool. I can't wait to try it" said Lisa excitedly.

"It looks super difficult" Said Dean.

"Don't worry we can help each other with the difficult classes" said Harry.

The four arrived at Transfiguration after the Slytherians to see no professor but a tabby cat sitting serenely on the desk.

The silence was broken by Crabbe and Goyle bursting into the classroom. The tabby cat jumped off the desk and in midair transformed into Professor McGonagall.

After scolding Crabbe and Goyle, in a stern voice declared there will be no fooling around in her classroom.

They were all given matches and shown the proper way to transfigure it to a silver needle.

Lisa was the first in their group to get it and gave helpful tips to the other three. Soon all four had silver needles.

They earned their house five points each and got a smile from McGonagall.

Feeling happy Harry followed his new friends out of the classroom and outside where they just sat enjoying the fresh air.

 **I know it's been a while, I'm sorry about that. I moved into a new house and I've been without Wi-Fi for so long: (. Then life and college was hitting me…so I'm very tired, but I wanted to get this chapter so here it is. A tip for anybody moving…moving out of state is a pain in the ass…I didn't realize how much stuff was in the house until me and my family had to start packing it all. Any way I hope this chapter came out ok please leave polite replies and don't forget to send me OC for Hogwarts' House. So with the school scheduling I wasn't actually sure how to go about it so this is how I am doing it. When I reach 3** **rd** **year *hopefully* the time of classes will probably not be in this structure that I did now I have to see. I hope I described the house common room and bedrooms ok. Spoiler for future students, rooms will be added, the floors will just be moved up to signify the year they are in. I also realize that I've been referring Lily, Lisa, Dean, and Harry as the four most of the time. Should I give them a name? Also I kind a ended this chapter rather awkwardly because I wasn't sure how to finish it. So that happened. Any way I hoped it was ok. I'll try to update a little sooner but school and two jobs are hellish. Thanks for reading**

 **Love,**

 **Sybil Hudson**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am so sorry that it has been forever since I updated…but you know life and I had been having trouble with the plot of the story. I also didn't want to give only one chapter after being gone for so long, so here are 2 chapters instead of one. I hope you guys love them and there won't be a regular schedule of updates sorry I'll try and get as much as I can.**

 **Love,**

 **Sybil Hudson**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looked around his friends sitting around him in the library doing their homework. Since being at Hogwarts for the past three months Harry has felt the most comfortable and the most welcome. His life at the Dursleys, for the most part, has been at the back of his mind hidden. He would sometime realize that Hogwarts was a school and that when the year closes he would return to the Dursleys, but then Dean would make a joke that made everyone laugh and Lisa would scolded the group for not paying attention to her explanation on the Herbology assignment while Lily would sit there quietly and offer everyone a kind smile.

Harry gave a small smile to his friends and shook his head of negative thoughts. He looked up to see only a couple of people staring, but he ignored them. People have been coming up to him to shake his hand and to ask what happen that night. If it wasn't for his friends the attention would have smothered Harry. Both Lily and Lisa have magical parents, so they knew a neat spell to keep people from bothering Harry. The notice-me-not spell is soon becoming Harry's favorite spell. Everywhere the group went people always were a few feet away trying to listen in on the group or to just stare. It was really tiring for Harry and he was grateful when Lily taught them the spell.

Harry tuned back into Dean's explanation on the Transfiguration assignment when he noticed movement at the end of the table. The group looks up to see the hesitant faces of Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"Hello, we don't mean to bother you, but we were hearing your explanation and thought we could join you." Said Hermione. She looked nervously at the group expecting rejection but relaxed when the four smiled and gestured to the seats. It was awkward at first with the new addition, but then Hermione started a debate with Lisa and Dean and Neville started comparing Herbology notes. Harry sat back happy that there were new friends to add to the group.

The group were walking down towards the dungeons chatting happily.

"I heard that Professor Snape is a bit terrifying" said Lily.

"Me too, I heard he favors his house and takes obscene amount of points from the other houses" said Lisa. They saw that the Gryffindors were already waiting by the door to be let in.

The group started chatting with Neville and Hermione, introducing themselves to the other Gryffindors. Harry and Dean enjoyed speaking with Ron and Seamus and Lily liked speaking with Lavender.

The Potions room door burst open showing the tall, dark form of Professor Snape.

"Enter". One word, but that simple word all made the first years silent and had them rushing to find seats. Harry and Lisa sat in the middle with Dean and Lily behind them. Snape's eyes swept across the room lingering on Harry. Harry squirmed a bit feeling the onyx color eyes on him.

Snape's speech was inspiring to Harry and he was determine to do well in this class; despite his professor obvious hatred towards Harry. Snape swept around the whole room criticizing everyone's work, especially the Gryffindors, and glaring at Harry while standing over his shoulder.

"Really Potter did you not think maybe if you opened your book you would know to have added another stir. I understand if reading ahead is beneath someone of your _status_ , but please refrain from making dunderhead mistakes"

Harry felt the rush of heat reach his face and saw Lisa open her mouth ready to jump into his defense. Harry quickly kicked her and shot her look to not continue. Lisa back off with her mouth tight lipped. Snape, having seen the interaction, narrowed his eyes. He addressed the other members of Harry's friends.

"You three would be wised on choosing who you associate with. Fame is not everything"

The four looked at him agape. Harry did not think that his face could not get any redder. The others could not believe that a teacher could be this mean to a student. Snape sneered at them one more time and walked away.

Harry felt miserable for the rest of the time. Replaying Snape's words in his mind he could not believe that his three new friends still want to talk with him. Harry was quiet as the four were on their way to lunch. Lily, Lisa, and Dean gave Harry concern looks and as they all sat down Lisa leaned across the table to flick Harry on the forehead.

"Ow", said Harry "what was that for"

"For believing anything that bitter old man said is true. You do not like your fame Harry and any decent person could see, and if they chose not to then it is there lost".

"Yeah Harry, your our friend" said Lily with Dean nodding in agreement.

"We got that study session with Hermione and Neville after History and they also don't care how famous you are" said Dean.

Harry sat up and was finally able to smile at his friends. He felt immensely better. "You're right I just need friends who like me for me"

The other three smiled back at him feeling proud that they got Harry out of his sad mood.

"Come on we should prepare for the study session because I have a feeling Hermione's going to lecture us about falling asleep in History" said Harry

His three friends snorted knowing it to be true.

 **Chapter 6. HAHAHAHA. So I thought I just add a little author's note minus the previous one. So I changed how Snape interacted with Harry. I didn't want Snape to change his view on Harry right away only because he had an image in his mind and he is a stubborn man, so it won't be easy to sway him from his view on how a person is. I think Snape and Harry could be a good friends so this is going to be respect later on between them. I think I went real fluffy between the four but it kind of just flowed out that way but who am I to argue lol.**

 **Love,**

 **Sybil Hudson**


	8. Chapter 8

All the first years marched outside to the Quidditch pitch excited for their flying lessons. So far they had only been allowed to hover a few inches, but now they were going to be hovering a foot off the ground.

Harry was enjoying being on a broom. There was a feeling of freedom that he felt being in the air. Out of the four, he and Lily were the only ones who were excited to fly. Lisa did not enjoy having to leave the ground and Dean preferred playing football.

Harry listen as Madame Hooch explain the rules once again.

"All right you know how to do it. Call your broom to you"

Harry's broom jumped into his hand immediately after one command.

"All right, mount your brooms and only hover until I say otherwise" said Madame Hooch.

Small squeals were heard as some of the fearful students hovered above the ground. Madame Hooch then directed on how to direct higher in the air.

Harry was having a great time. He was now a foot off the ground with a few of the other brave students. He was about to race towards the rest of his friends below when he heard arguing from close by.

Harry looked to see Malfoy and Weasley arguing near Neville, who was floating terrified between them. Malfoy can be heard mocking Neville and Weasley's yelling was making Neville even more nervous. Harry looked for Madame Hooch and saw she was on the ground helping another student calm down. Harry frowned and made to go and help Neville from freaking out.

Just as Harry started forward Weasley and Malfoy made violent moves towards each other. Neville, who was already panicking, lost concentration and his broom shot forward before stopping altogether.

For one second Harry froze and watched Neville fall in slow motion. Then Harry sped up and in a quick dive was able to cushion Neville on the ground.

Harry was expecting to find himself hurting a lot by cushioning Neville's fall, but to his surprise it was with a soft flump that both he and Neville landed. (1)

Madame Hooch and their entire class raced towards the two first year.

"My word! Are you two alright?"

Hooch hovered over them checking to see if there were any broken bones. Harry got up rather shakenly and help support Neville who was shaking and looked like he was about to cry.

"I think Neville needs to lie down Madame Hooch" said Harry

"Of course of course. Come along Mr. Potter, we will get you checked as well", said Hooch, she turned to the rest of the class and address them "the rest of you children make your way to your common rooms class is finished for today". The trio then made their way to the hospital wing.

When they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was there hustling Neville to lay down and giving him a potion to calm him down.

After checking over Harry to make sure there were no bruises or cuts she allowed him to leave.

Madame Hooch was still waiting there for him. "Mr. Potter I have to ask was that you're first time on a broom?"

Harry looked surprised and answered yes. Madame Hooch's eyebrows rose to her hairline at the answer.

"Really! Well you most certainly are a natural then. You know your father was the quidditch star during his school year. One of the most excellent flyers we had"

Harry perked happily at the information that was given. Madame Hooch slowed down and seem to be contemplating something.

"You know Harry, at the next flying lesson if it won't be much trouble if you can help some of the reluctant flyers it might ease some people if one of their peers were helping them"

Harry was surprised that a teacher was asking him for help. "Sure it's no problem"

Madame Hooch smiled at Harry and left him in front of his entrance. Tracing the password constellation (2) Harry walked in to be bombarded by his friends.

"Harry! Are you all right? Did you get hurt? Are you in trouble?" were the questions Harry was able to make out. Harry felt warmth that his friends were that worried about him.

"Yea guys I'm fine I was just checked over by Pompfrey nothing big, but I think Neville has to stare there a while longer he was really scared" said Harry

"As he should have been!," said Lily "honestly Harry what were you thinking you could have been hurt or worse".

"I didn't really," said Harry sheepishly "I kind of just reacted"

"Well I thought you were awesome. Oh! And you'll never guess what happen after you left" said Lisa. Apparently with no adult supervision the remaining class did not disappear immediately after dismission. Malfoy, who found it hilarious that Neville fell, was mocking and acting out the terrified boy's face. Weasley, who felt honor bound to defend Neville started arguing with Malfoy; which led to them chasing each other in the air and being caught by Professor Flitwick. They both now have detention with said Professor for flying without supervision.

Harry shook his head at the rivalry that the two had for each other. Dean looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"Hey guys there's still time before dinner why don't we finish that Potions essay"

The Harry and Lily groaned while Lisa perked at the mention of her favorite subject.

"I don't know how you can enjoy Potions Lisa" said Lily

"Yea especially when the Professor is a git" said Harry.

The others looked at Harry with sympathy. Snape's class was rapidly becoming his least favorite class with the way he felt the entire class period like Snape wanted to set him on fire.

"Mr. Potter do you have a moment"

Harry turned around to see Professor Sinistra at the Great Hall doors. Dinner had just finished and the four were about to make their way to the dormitory. Harry shifted and followed Sinistra.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, but the Headmaster would like to speak with you"

Harry followed his head of house the headmaster's office. In the office he found the other four head of houses and Madame Hooch.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but Madame Hooch has exciting new" said the headmaster.

"Harry I told the staff what happen in class and there is want of your skills playing on one of their quidditch teams" said Hooch. Harry looked at the other head of houses in surprise. They had on smiles, minus Snape he just sneered.

"The boy probably already decided. After all he is just like his father." Said Snape

The headmaster gave Snape a sharp that had the Potion Master quiet. McGonagall was quite excited at the idea of having Harry on her team. Harry felt nervous of all the stares he was getting and felt either way his decision would disappoint someone.

"Of course Harry would be welcome on the Gryffindor team" said McGonagall.

"I believe Harry should decide if he wants to join a team Minerva" said Sinistra

Harry gulped and said "I thought first years couldn't join a house team"

The headmaster looked at Harry with a twinkled eye. "Yes that is correct Harry, however there is want to make an exception for you."

Harry frowned at the thought of the special treatment. He thought of Lily who had just as much fun flying as he did. Harry didn't think it was fair that he was getting this much leeway and didn't want to stand out as much as he already does.

"Um I think it's better that I don't participate in quidditch professor". Said Harry

The teachers looked at Harry in surprise. They all had thought Harry would jump at the chance of playing quidditch like his father. McGonagall frowned and said "your house is not formed enough to have a team Mr. Potter wouldn't you like to participate in the game with your peers?"

"I think the game looks fun Professor, it is just that I think it wouldn't be fair to my year if I was allowed. Also I don't belong to any of the original house. I belong to Hogwarts' house where the four are combined. It would kind of be like picking favorites; which I don't want."

Harry blushed at the open mouth looks he was getting as well as the twinkle eye smile from the headmaster.

"well then that settles it then. Harry has made his decision. You may go Mr. Potter"

Harry nodded and made his way to the door. Looking up he made contact with Snape who had a weird look on his face. Seeing Harry staring he gave his traditional sneer.

Harry raced to his common room to tell his friends what happen.

The three thought his chance of becoming seeker on a house team was cool, but were happy that Harry said no and that they agreed with his reasons.

"Yea we are supposed to be neutral house we can't pick which one we like best." Said Dean

"Maybe we need to plan something with all four houses that way they are forced to mingle with each other." Said Lily

"Sounds like a good idea, but we should focus on our year since upper years won't really listen to us" said Lisa

Deciding that they could plan more the next day the four went to finally sleep.

Swirls of colors floated in front of Harry's vision. He felt like he was swimming and flying through them. Green mix with red and blue and yellow twirled in dance like precision. Harry reached out to touch slab of color that seem to solidify. Every time he got close it danced away. Finally he put his arms around it.

"Harry wake up"

Harry snapped his eyes open to find himself staring at Lisa. He turned his head to see Dean and Lily. Harry's hand was in Lisa and his other hand on the wall near the bookcase in the common room. He looked at Dean to see him and Lily in the same position.

"Did you guys have the same dream of colors?" asked Harry

Hesitating the three nodded. Harry felt a little relief.

"Me too. I thought I was going crazy, but if we're all seeing it" said Harry

"Or we're crazy too" said Lisa with a small smile.

They sat down by the fire and each went over what they all saw. So they all have seen the four shadows as well as the different colors that swirled around them. Dean however, admitted that he thought he heard rumbling in the ground, while Lily said she heard water flowing by.

"What does this mean?" said Lily. No could answer.

 **So there it is! Please let me know what you think.**

 **(1) So since the whole first year is the class I thought it would make sense that the staff would all perform the cushioning charm.**

(2): **The Little Dipper is an asterism, these stars belonging to the constellation Ursa Minor the Little Bear. In ancient times, the Little Dipper formed the wings of the constellation Draco the Dragon. But when the seafaring Phoenicians met with the Greek astronomer Thales around 600 B.C., they showed him how to use the Little Dipper stars to navigate. Thereby, Thales clipped Draco's wings, to create a new constellation that gave Greek sailors a new way to steer by the stars. (Quoted from the website** _/_ _ **)**_

 **Please comment constructively**

 **Love,**

 **Sybil Hudson**


End file.
